


Gravity

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr request, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Drake happens to find the reader on one of his adventures but the reader is all alone and Drake basically takes them to live with him. It was also requested that the reader eventually gets a job at a coffee shop but suffers through a lot of nasty comments and slurs and when Drake finds out he does everything to make the reader feel better. I was also asked to make this as fluffy so I tried!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the slightly angsty beginning. I apologize but I couldn’t write any nasty comments or slurs so I’m sorry if this isn’t what was expected but I just wasn’t comfortable with writing anything mean. Also I realize that the tittle makes like no sense but if you read the story to the end it might make more sense. Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted series. I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story

Gone. Everyone was gone it happened in the blink of an eye your entire world was turned upside down and you had no idea what to do. A group of men covered in armor and carrying nothing but weapons invaded your island; it was clear that they wanted something and they were willing to silence whoever got in their way. You fought alongside your village but it was brutal for both sides by the time it was over there was a deafening silence as cried for everyone you just lost. You thought you were alone but the sound of cautious footsteps brought you back into reality. You picked a handgun and pointed at the approaching threat, “Who’s there?”  
Out of the shadows a man approached, he had dark hair, and if you were being honest he looked like he had just been through hell. He held his arms out, showing he was unarmed, “Look I’m not here to hurt you. Are you alright?”  
This man didn’t seem dangerous, so you sat down in the sand, you couldn’t help the tears that filled your eyes, “No, I am not alright. Who were these men?”  
The man came closer to you, “The worst that mankind had to offer… I’m so sorry I tried to stop them…”  
You couldn’t stop crying, “They took everything from me… I have nothing.”  
The man crouched down next to you and rubbed your back soothingly, “Hey, I’m with you, you have me… My name is Nathan Drake. What’s your name?”  
You tried to wipe away your tears, “Y/N, my name is Y/N…”  
Nathan sat down beside you, “Well, Y/N, this is probably going to sound strange but… would you consider coming with me? I can offer you a place to stay.”  
You sat there for a moment and thought about it was a crazy idea, you had only just met this man but there was something about him that made you believe you could trust him. You wiped your eyes and stood up, “Yes I will go with you but there is something that I must do first.”  
Soon after you had paid your friends proper respect you found Nathan and the two of you took off in his airplane. True to his word Nathan took you back to his home and gave you a place to live; asking for nothing in return.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You woke up with a groan, as you roll over and check your clock; you had plenty of time before your next shift. You decide to stay in bed and think about how far you’ve come since you moved in with Drake. It had been a year since you had moved to New York and it was still a huge adjustment but you were trying your hardest to make it work. There was this local coffee shop a couple blocks away from where you were staying; it was family-owned and the woman that owned it, Sonja, hired you on the spot. You were delighted to have the job, sometimes you saw it as a distraction, Drake was gone much of the time hopping from adventure to adventure, and you tried not to worry but it was hard not to.  
Recently, Sonja left her coffee shop to be managed by her son, Charles, and for some reason this guy had a real problem with you. Not to mention some of the newer employees treated you harshly, they spoke about you behind your back as if you didn’t know that their whispers were directed at you. Sometimes what really hurts are the comments that some of your newer customers make, you have regular customers that have gotten to know you and treat you with respect, but a complete stranger judges you by the color of your skin, your eyes, your hair; without getting to know who you truly are. It troubles you how people can be so close-minded, judging someone through their exterior and not their soul.  
Anyway, you really needed to get ready for work, so you opted for a quick shower and breakfast then you donned your ridiculous work uniform. You stepped out into the crisp autumn morning and pulled your coat closer to your body and made the short walk to work. You grew to love these quiet morning walks, you got the chance to see the city come alive before the chaos of rush hour traffic. You arrived at the coffee shop just as it was opening; you quickly made your way to the back and put your things away.  
You noticed your co-worker, Lisa, was wiping down the tables and in an attempt to be friendly you offered a greeting, “Good morning, Lisa. How are you?”  
Lisa barely took the time to lift her eyes from the table she was cleaning, “Good morning…”  
You sighed and let the failed conversation lie. Lisa was a new employee and she didn’t seem to like you very much, despite your best efforts to be friendly and civil. You walked behind the counter and get ready for the incredibly busy day ahead.  
It was about midday that your day took a turn for the worst; you were reaching the tail end of your ten hour shift when you received a problem customer. A woman came in a placed an order for a soy latte and you swear that you placed her order correctly. However, something had gotten mixed up along the way or she was having a really bad and as looking for someone to blame.  
Within two minutes of being served her drink she was in your face, “Excuse but I specifically told you that I wanted a soy latte. Made with soy milk this…” she proceeds to slam the coffee cup on the counter, “This was made with whole milk. Jesus, can’t you even get a simple order right.”  
Honestly you were used to having at least one customer that goes off the rails and you were used to handling these situations. You spoke softly and as kindly as you could, “I’m very sorry about that ma’am I’d be more than happy to have another drink prepared for you right away.”  
The more kindness you seemed to treat her with just brought out more anger, “I can’t believe you… how stupid can you be? How do you mix up something so simple?” Okay admittedly that hurt, but as soon as you tried to speak up she was screaming at you, “You obviously don’t belong here why don’t you go back to where you came from?”  
At this point you felt tears filling your eyes but you didn’t want to give this woman the satisfaction of seeing you cry. However, someone spoke up on your behalf, “Excuse me… but why don’t you take a step back? Mistakes happen but that certainly doesn’t necessitate your behavior.”  
You would know that voice anywhere, it was Drake back from his latest adventure, looking a little beat up and he had a venomous look in his eyes. The woman eyed Drake up and down and left the coffee shop with a huff. When Drake looked back at you with a shy grin, “Hey, Y/N… long time no see. I figured you’d be near the end of your shift and I thought maybe I could walk you home.”  
As if on cue your coworker came over to relieve you so that you could go home you ran over to Drake and he easily caught you in a hug. You were incredibly glad to be headed home and certainly helped that Drake had his arm draped protectively around you. Thankfully you made it back home and plopped down on the sofa with a sigh, “So how was your trip?”  
Drake gave a dry chuckle, “It was fine, Y/N. That’s not what I want to talk about right now… how long have you been putting up with that? Those nasty comments and dirty looks, why didn’t you say something?”  
You let out a shaky breath, “I’m used to it… It happens all the time and I’ve just gotten used to it at this point.”  
Drake almost looked angry, “You’ve gotten used to it? You shouldn’t be putting up with something like that.” You sighed as a tear rolled down your face and you wiped it away as quickly as you could but more just kept flowing. Drake sat on the couch across from you and pulled you into a hug, “Hey, it’s okay… you’re okay.”  
You sniffled, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so weak. I shouldn’t let something like this get me so down.”  
Drake started chuckling, “Weak? Are you kidding me? Y/N you are the furthest thing from weak… you have more strength than anyone I know. And I am serious because you know what even after everything that you’ve been through you haven’t let it change you. The kind of pain that you had to suffer through would have made anyone want to give up and it would have made anyone else bitter but it only made you kinder.”  
You had a steady stream of tears flowing as you looked at Drake, “Thank you, Drake… You’re far too kind to me.”  
Drake just shook his head, “You don’t believe me, do you? Okay let me tell you story… I was on one of my adventures if you want to call it that. I’ll never forget it, a lot of great people were lost and I couldn’t do anything about it… but I found this woman all alone on this island. From the moment I saw her I knew that she was special it’s like when I saw her, my whole world shifted. As if she became my center of gravity right then and there. And do you know what? It’s been an entire year and she continues to amaze me with her kindness, beauty, humor… it doesn’t matter how bad my day has been or how fed up with the world I become because one look at her and suddenly it’s all worth it.”  
You couldn’t help the smile that was now spread upon your face because just like that the terrible day that you were having wasn’t so bad anymore.


End file.
